Printed circuit boards (PCBs) are an important element in the electronics industry. PCBs are used as mechanical support elements for electronic components, and realize electrical connection among the electronic components. In addition, graphics and numbers of the components can be printed on the PCBs, it is convenient for furnishing, checking or maintaining the components. PCBs are used in almost every electronic device, such as an electronic watch, calculator, computer, communication electronics device, military weapon systems, etc.
LED devices are often attached to PCBs and typically release a large quantity of heat during their operation. It is necessary for a PCB coupled to an LED device to have good heat dissipation properties.
CN Application No. 201180037321.3, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0180062, and others disclose printed circuit boards having a ceramic radiator. The ceramic radiators described therein can export the heat produced by a heating element but heat expansion coefficient of the radiator is significantly different from that of the resin layer that functions as the insulating carrier of the printed circuit board. Therefore, a need exists for an improved PCB design.